Four-wheel-drive and off-road enthusiasts frequently undertake lengthy journeys into wilderness areas. In order to provide for the necessities of life during such journeys, it is common for such off-road enthusiasts to fit their vehicles with appropriate storage systems and refrigerators. Similarly, tradesmen often have to carry many tools in their vehicles and frequently use large tool boxes.
One common storage system fitted to four wheel drive and commercial vehicles includes sliding drawers mounted to a luggage compartment of such four wheel drive vehicles. The sliding drawers typically have a common top surface that provides a further surface for storing further items. It will be understood that the top surface is positioned at a height above the height of the floor of the luggage compartment of the vehicle.
Refrigerators and tool boxes that are used by four-wheel-drive and off-road enthusiasts (which are typically called “car refrigerators” or “car fridges”) or tradesmen typically have a lid that pivots upwardly about a top edge thereof. In order to retrieve items in such refrigerators or tool boxes, they may be mounted on a sliding arrangement that itself is mounted to the common top surface of the storage drawers. In order to store the fridge or tool box, the sliding arrangement is slid into the vehicle such that the refrigerator or tool box sits over the top surface of the storage drawers. In order to retrieve and access the refrigerator or tool box, it is slid outwardly so that the sliding arrangement is extended and the refrigerator or tool box extends out of the luggage compartment of the vehicle.
Such arrangements are not limited to use with vehicles. They may be found in many situations where it is necessary to store goods and equipment in an efficient and accessible manner.
Throughout the specification, the term “comprising” and its grammatical equivalents shall be taken to have an inclusive meaning unless the context of use clearly indicates otherwise.
The applicant does not concede that any prior art discussed in the specification forms part of common general knowledge or is information that may be generally available to persons working in the field of the invention.